Love Is Blind
by Writing4MySoul
Summary: High School AU! The Novaks are new to Lawrence, Kansas, and when they move next door to the Winchesters, the Novak boys can't help but be caught by the Winchester kids' charm. female!Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Adam. Title based off the famous quote by William Shakespeare. Work in progress.
1. Carry On My Wayward Son

It sucks moving from one place to another place constantly. But when your parents are renowned professors of theology and philosophy, you get used to it. But why they would want to settle down in a small town like Lawrence, Kansas, after living in places like New York and D.C., I would never know.

As me, mom, dad, Jimmy, Michael, and Gabriel pulled up next to or new home, I wondered if this was _actually _going to be home. It was a nice two-story house that looked like it had been written out of a fairytale. It was a nice shade of white, complete with an idyllic, light brown picket fence and beautiful wildflowers spread in what appeared to be a garden. I heard my mom squeal in delight, which woke Gabriel from his nap and made Michael cringe at the high-pitched volume our mother produced. Jimmy was asleep in the very back, thank the Lord God.

"Oh Chuck! I love it; it's absolutely adorable!" my mom exclaimed. She then reached over to give our father a hug. He instantly returned it and gave me a small smile and mouthed "Thank you" over my mom's shoulder to me. I nodded my head slightly and mouthed "You're welcome" in return. When mom had mentioned that she wanted Gabriel and Michael to settle down for their final year of high school, dad had enlisted my help because I had inherited some of my mom's tastes. Which is why I'm usually asked to help decide what to get mom for her birthday, Christmas, and Mother's Day.

As the rest of my family got out to stretch after the thirteen-hour car ride, I reached behind us to wake up Jimmy. Jimmy was the baby of the family at only six years old. I was the second youngest at seventeen. Gabriel was next at eighteen years. Finally, Michael topped us all at nineteen. Despite the age differences, we were really close. Even though I sometimes wondered if Gabriel ever developed in the womb after he got his first orifice.

Then again, it's a flaw of being a Novak: we have shells to protect ourselves from getting hurt. Michael acts like he has a rod up his... you know. Gabriel puts off the persona of a prankster, hence his nickname "The Trickster." Jimmy, fortunately, didn't develop like them; he's pretty open to people. And me? I'm just the dork with the nerdy glasses who prefers to draw than make friends. Though in my defense it is much easier and more secure to have a sketchbook as your best friend when you move every couple of months.

As I woke Jimmy up and got him out of his seat (he may be six but he's still tiny), I noticed someone sitting out on the front steps of the house next door to us, reading a thick leather-bound book. He had light brown hair that went to his collar bone, hazel eyes, and he looked about my age, maybe a little younger. Jimmy caught my eye and followed where I was looking. He squirmed in my arms and yelled "Hi!" to the stranger. I tried to shush Jimmy but it was too late. The stranger looked up from his book to see what made the noise and caught my eye. He immediately smiled and waved. I hesitantly waved back and was surprised when I saw him place a bookmark in the novel, set it down, and walk over to or family. This was the first time that I can remember that someone saw me and wanted to get to know me since I was about eleven years old.

He walked up to me and gave me a welcoming smile. I gave him a small, shy smile in return. He held out his hand in greeting and said, "Hi, welcome to the neighborhood. I'm Sam Winchester, and you are?"

I adjusted Jimmy on my hip and took his proffered hand in mine, saying in return, "Castiel Novak. And this," pointing to my little rider, "is my brother Jimmy. Say hi to Sam, Jimmy."

Jimmy stares at Sam, his big blue eyes filled with wonder at the giant. And it was true. I couldn't tell with him sitting down, but Sam appeared to be a little over six feet tall. Sam smiled at Jimmy and offered him a hand. Jimmy looked at Sam's hand and grabbed it, bringing the appendage closer to his face for inspection. Sam laughed at Jimmy's open curiosity, and the sound drew the attention of the rest of my family.

Sam realized he was the center of attention and cleared his throat, but let Jimmy continue to study his hand. "Hi," he repeated, "I'm your new neighbor, Sam Winchester." He used his other hand and extended it towards my father.

He hesitated a moment before taking Sam's hand and shaking it, saying, "I'm Chuck. This is my wife Becky," putting an arm around Mom's waist in acknowledgement to what he said, "my eldest Michael and Gabriel. You've already met my youngest, Castiel and Jimmy."

Sam offered his hand to my mother and both of my siblings, though I noted he seemed to linger with his grasp of Gabriel's hand. I looked at Mom and she acknowledged with a small nod that she saw it too. She then looked at Sam and asked, "So is it just you by yourself in that big house?"

Sam turned his head back to his house, which had a similar paint job to or won. "No my mom and dad are in there," he said, "along with my older sister, my twin brother and my younger sister. If you want to meet them, I can go get them...?"

Mom smiled at his offer and replied, "If its no trouble to you and your family, that would be wonderful."

Sam gave my mother a kind smile, saying, "No problem at all, Mrs. Novak." He went to extract his hand from Jimmy's grasp and got a whine of protest out of the youngest Novak. He chuckled and looked at Jimmy with eagerness in his eyes. "I'll be right back, Jimmy. Then you can have my hand back. Deal?"

Jimmy looked saddened at the departure of his new best friend but still released Sam's hand from his grip. "Promise?" he asked, eyes still wide with curiosity. Sam chuckled once more and nodded. He then held out his pinky finger for my baby brother to take in his own, which he did.

"I'll be back in five," Sam called over his shoulder as he jogged back to his house. I looked down at Jimmy, a small smile tugging at my lips. Then I remembered Gabriel's reaction to Sam and looked in the direction of my brother. He was staring at the hand Sam had shaken as if it had electrocuted him. Judging by the blush that had overcome his face, I guess it had.

I turned my head back towards the noise coming from the Winchester residence. From there emerged Sam and what I assumed was the rest of his family. There was a man and a woman whom I guessed were Sam's parents. There was also a teenage boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and fell just short of six feet (Sam's twin). Finally a little girl with a blonde halo and blue eyes similar to that of her mother, clutching to a stuffed Winnie the Pooh like it was the only thing keeping her alive. That's when I noticed that the eldest was absent. Before I could question it any further, the little girl stopped right in front of me and looked into my eyes unflinchingly. She then gave me a big smile and said, "Hi! I'm Kate!"

Sam hurried over, picked Kate up, which made her squeal in delight, and placed her with one leg on either side of her neck. "Sorry 'bout that. She really likes meeting new people since it doesn't happen that often around here."

The rest of his family came over and introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Mary," the woman said to us, "and this is my husband John..."

"Hi," John said with a confident smile.

"...my other son, Adam..."

"Hey," said Adam, a lot more shy than the rest of his family.

"...and my daughter is still working. But she should be back soon."

We acknowledged this with a nod then I asked "Where does she work?" while I handed Jimmy off to Sam, who put Kate back on the ground in order to let Jimmy continue to look at his gargantuan hand.

The mother, Mary, looked at me, her blue eyes amiable and replied, "At her uncle's auto shop-slash-salvage yard."

I nodded at her answer. "Does she wish to be a mechanic?"

Before anyone could answer, we all heard the purr of a car come around the corner, I turned around and felt my draw go slack. I may not be a car enthusiast like Gabriel, but I had been around him long enough to appreciate the classics. What pulled up in front of the Winchester house was a 1967 Chevy Impala with a sleek black paint job and a purr that could put cats to shame. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam smirk and say, "Well why don't you ask er yourself," just as the driver emerged from the car.


	2. Journeys End In Lovers Meeting

The driver of the car was, I assumed, the eldest Winchester kid. As she emerged, the first thing I noticed was that her cheeks were flushed, which made the freckles that dotted her face more noticeable. The second thing that I noticed was that I was right in assuming she wanted to be a mechanic. She was wearing a navy blue jumpsuit and black hi-tops. The name _Dean_ was embroidered on the left side of the jumpsuit by her shoulder. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled in a bun, with one strand hanging in front of the left side of her face stubbornly. When she closed the door to the Impala. she looked up and her eyes connected with myne. Her eyes were the color of the forest, a color I only associated with spring, with new life and new hope. She gave me a tiny smile and strode over to or little group.

She stopped in front of me and, still smiling slightly, raised her hand towards me and said, "Hi, Deanna Winchester, at your services."

I didn't hesitate for a moment before taking her hand and shaking it. "Castiel Novak." I looked down at her name on the jumpsuit again before I reconnected or eyes once more. "Dean?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "No offense to my grandma, but _Deanna_ is just too girly for my tastes. Plus _Dean_ suits me a little better, don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement before I realized our hands were still connected, though it seemed like we were holding hands more than shaking them. I cleared my throat and gently released my hand from her's.

Dean let it go instantly and turned to the rest of my family to be introduced. She nodded at each of them in turn and shook their hand, but for not as long as she did with me.

After the introductions were made the little girl, Kate, made a flying leap towards Dean. Fortunately Dean had excellent peripheral vision and managed to catch Kate as she jumped at her. She proceeded to spin Kate around and then set her on her hip, mirroring the way I was holding Jimmy a few minutes ago.

Dean looked towards my parents and asked, "If I don't sound too invasive, what brings you here to a small town like Lawrence?"

My mother gave her a gentle smile and said, "Don't worry, it's not too invasive." She looked at Michael and Gabriel before returning her gaze to Dean. "I just wanted my boys to finish off their senior year in one place."

Dean nodded and said, "So you moved around a lot? What did you do for a living?"

Before either of my parents could answer, Mary gave her a reproachful "Deanna!"

Dean flinched at her mother's tone. "What?" she asked, "I'm just curious. S'not my fault," mumbling the last line.

Mom shook her head. "It's quite alright, Mary. I don't mind." Looking at Dean she said, "I'm a professor of philosophy. My husband's a professor also, but of theology."

"Really?" Sam said, diverting his attention away from Jimmy for a moment. "Those are really interesting career choices."

My father nodded his head in agreement and looked ready to end the family conversation when Kate suddenly asked, "Can you guys come over and play?"

Before anyone could answer, Dean said "Katie..." reproachfully and set her on the ground. Then she crouched down to Kate's eye level and said, "They need to rest. They were in that car for God knows how long. They need to sleep on actual beds, with actual pillows, Okay?"

Kate looked at the ground sullenly. "I'm sorry," she said.

Mom shook her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "It's okay sweetie. Maybe tomorrow you and Jimmy can have a playdate." Both Jimmy and Kate smiled greatly at this. "But your sister is right. We need to finish unpacking the rest of or belongings, eat, then sleep."

Kate grinned excitedly. "Okay!" she exclaimed before yawning. She then started humming a melody I was unfamiliar with, but one Dean seemed to know. She chuckled. "_Hey Jude_ time, squirt?" Kate nodded in affirmation. "C'mon then." She picked up Kate once more. She nodded at my family. "Sorry, my little squishy needs a nap. Hope to see all of you tomorrow." She then gave me a small smile before walking back to her house, singing _Hey Jude_ to Kate, who was nodding off fast.

As I watched her go, I couldn't help but be saddened by her departure. Then I heard a yawn and looked toward the direction of the sound. I saw Jimmy put his head in the crook of Sam's neck and fall asleep instantly. I immediately tried to apologize to Sam but he just shook it off.

"Castiel its okay. Really, I don't mind. Kinda reminds me of what Kate used to do to Dean. Still does." He smiled at Jimmy before gently extracting him, taking extra precautions as to not jostle Jimmy. He then handed Jimmy back to me.

"My sis's probably right; you should get your rest." He hesitated before asking, "Do you need any help unpacking? I don't mind helping; the Lady in the Lake can wait a moment."

Before I could even begin to form a response, it was Gabriel who surprisingly stepped forward to answer. "It's okay. Most everything was moved here last week. All we got's a couple of duffle bags to haul in but that's it. Thanks for the offer though, kiddo." At the utterance of the last word, a slight blush creeps over Sam's cheeks. Then he nodded at Gabriel.

"Alright, but if you need anything you know where to find us." He gives Gabriel a sort of conspiratorial wink before turning back towards his house. "See you guys tomorrow. Adam! You in the mood for a _Halo_ tourney?"

Adam, whom I had just now noticed was in an epic staring contest with Michael, turned his head towards the sound of his twin's voice. "Only if you can handle defeat, Samantha!" He turned towards Michael and gave him a minute nod, which was returned, before running after Sam.

Mary watched her two sons, her love for them obvious. She turned to my mother. "After you're finished settling in, do you wanna have dinner with us sometime?"

Mom gave Mary a nod. If its no problem to you, I think that would be wonderful." Dad nodded his head in agreement.

John waved them off. "It's no problem at all. And if you ever want a tour of Lawrence, all ya gotta do is knock."

Dad nodded once more. "Thanks, John."

"Well, we should probably leave you to it. Have a good evening," said Mary.

"You too," Mom replied.

After John and Mary entered their house, my mom clapped her hands together and grinned. "I like them," she announced before turning to Gabriel and Michael. "And I assume you like them too?"

Never before, in my entire life, had I seen either of my older brothers blush as they did then. Their faces were cherry red with embarrassment and something else I would prefer not to think about.

My mom smirked before heading towards our new house. "C'mon, my little men. Mama needs her sleep, and so do you."

* * *

**So right now I'm working on Chapter 3. And I wanna apologize in advance if I keep switching from past to present tense. If it annoys you to hell, tell me where I made the errors, and I'll try to fix them immediately. Have a good day!**

**And for those of you who haven't heard the song "Hey Jude", here's the link: watch?v=CfTrthOpKCA**


	3. Highway To Hell

I rubbed my eyes, my contacts irritating them and me. Unfortunately, my glasses had broken when me and Jimmy were playing. And my new ones weren't coming in for two more days.

I sighed once more, fully prepared to take them out of my eyes and go to bed (though I wasn't sleepy) when I could've sworn I heard someone shout _Castiel!_ I looked up. All of my family had fallen asleep at least half an hour ago. _Castiel!_ I look around my room. _Open your window!_ I turn around to see Dean Winchester smiling maniacally at me. I open my window and give her a questioning look. The sun hadn't set yet, so I knew she could see my face.

"Took you long enough. I was beginning to think you'd gone deaf." She paused a moment. "And judging by the expression on your face, you weren't expecting this, were you?"

I said back to her, "No." She gave me a shocked look, and I explained further. "We move around alot, so I don't exactly have people lining up to my best friend. In fact, this is my best friend," I said, holding up my sketchbook.

This got a laugh out of her. "Nice," she said, "What's her name? Or his name?"

I gave Dean a puzzled look. "Why would I name my sketchbook?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well I named mine." She then held up a notebook. "Though I write, My drawing skills are limited. I can draw landscapes, but my people skills suck." Dean made a face at her last comment before asking, "What do you draw?"

I shrugged. "Anything and everything, I guess."

Dean smirked before saying, "Hope you don't have nude pictures of you girlfriend in there."

I couldn't help the snort that escaped my throat. "Did you not hear what I just said? If I don't have any friends, what makes you think I'm gonna have a girlfriend?" I sigh, which piques her curiosity. I say, "I wish to have someone in my life whom I love like Darcy loves Elizabeth, but most girls I meet are either shallow and vain or on my team." I get a laugh out of her at this, and that spurs me to continue. "So what about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?"

Her laughter stops immediately, and I wish I could take back my questions. "I have an ex-boyfriend. It was more of a 'friends with benefits' sort of thing." At my scandalized look, she said, "Don't worry, Mr. Religion, I'm still a virgin waiting to be sacrificed like livestock in order to have an excellent harvest season." She paused to study my face for a moment, then asked me, "You wanna go for a walk?"

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "You just met me. How do you know I'm not some sort of psychotic maniac?"

She smiles at this. "Aren't all the best people psychotics maniacs?"

I give her a small smile in return." Actually, 94% of psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we have to ask ourselves, _What is sane?_" I paused a moment to collect my thoughts. "Where would we walk to?"

Dean shrugged her shoulders at my question. "There's a park a few blocks from here. You wanna go there?" At my nod, she grins ecstatically and says, "Okay, meet me out front in five minutes." She then disappeared from view.

I crept downstairs quietly as not to disturb my family, and received quite a shock when I saw Gabriel sitting in or new living room watching _The Sixth Sense_ on our television. He looked up at me and smirked. "Now what do we have here? Cassie, are you sneaking out without telling Mom and Dad?"

I flinched at his implications. "It's nothing like that, Gabriel. Dean wants to walk to the park to talk."

This piqued his interest even more, enough for him to actually pause the movie. "Sam's older sister?" At my nod, he said, "Can you do me a favor? Ask her which way Sam swings, please? And I know what you're thinking, but this isn't some fling. I actually want something concrete with Sam. I think Michael wants the same thing with Adam too. Just please, Castiel, for us?"

At the earnest look on his face, and remembering him earlier when he interacted with Sam, I sighed and said, "Fine."

Gabriel smiled gratefully. "Thanks, little brother. I owe you one."

"Good," I said, "then cover for me if Mom and Dad wake up."

Gabriel nodded and said, "Aye aye, mon capitan." He even saluted me with his signature Trickster grin plastered across his face.

I roll my eyes at his as I close the front door behind me and let the humid air wash over my face. I look at the house next door and decide to wait on the sidewalk for Dean to come outside.

When she came outside a few minutes later, I noticed that almost everything she was wearing had some grease on it. Her blue jeans shorts had smudges here and there, along with black stains on what I now saw were once grey Chuck Taylors. The only article of clothing that remained untouched by the splatter pattern was her white t-shirt with the _Batman_ logo on it. I had to admit she did look pretty.

"Ready?" Dean asked me as she walked up to me, hands stuffed in her front pockets.

I nodded and I followed her as she headed down toward the bus stop.

We walked in a comfortable silence. She then began to sing a song I was unfamiliar with into the balmy dusk air.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people_

_Ah, look at all the lonely people_

_Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice_

_In the church where a wedding has been_

_Lives in a dream_

_Waits at the window, wearing the face_

_That she keeps in a jar by the door_

_Who is it for?_

I stared as she sung. She had an amazing voice, one I felt I could wrap myself in and be safe from all the pressures of life. As Dean continued to sing the rest of the song, I continued to wonder why she would want to hang out with a dork like me. I craved to ask her, but once she finished the song, I knew I couldn't ask her. At least, not at the moment anyway. There would hopefully be time in the future to do that. Right now, I wished to just be in her company without either of us questioning what we were doing in the first place. For the first time in my entire life, I wanted to risk my heart. I couldn't explain why I would risk everything I was for one person, but I liked it.

We once more fell into comfortable silence. When we arrived at the park, Dean grabbed my hand and led me towards the swing set. I was surprised at the heat that seeped through my skin from Dean's simple touch. I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach fill with butterflies as I watched her sit on the swing set; watched as the breeze picked up her bang and whisk it around her face. She let a small smile cross her lips. Dean looked over at me, raising an eyebrow/ "Sit?" she asked, evergreen eyes hopeful.

I complied, sitting on the bench. I must have seemed nervous, because she mock-punched me in the arm, saying, "Lighten up. I'm not going to go all Freddy Krueger on you, Cas."

I froze. "What did you just call me?" I asked.

Immediately her expression became that of alarm. "I'm sorry," she said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I thought you would be okay with a nickname, since _Castiel_ is a mouthful, and _Cas_ is generic—"

"Dean!" Instantly her tirade comes to a halt. "It's not that. It's just I've never had a nickname before... At least, one that I like."

Dean let out a breath of relief at that. "Why, what horrid nickname do you possess?"

I replied with "_Cassie_," saying it as if I was swallowing something vile.

She cringed and then gave me a sympathetic smile. She suddenly got up from her seat and kneeled in front of me. "Castiel whatever-your-middle-name-is Novak, would you do me the honor of letting me give you a shitload of nicknames that don't involve _Cassie_?"

I stared at Dean, slightly confused for a moment. Then I realized that this was a _big friendship gesture_ instead of a _romantic_ one. I knew I would say yes, but before I could, I had to point something out to her. "Abraham," I said.

She cants her head to the side, and in that moment I understand why Gabriel says I look like a puppy when I do that. "What?" Dean says.

"My middle name is Abraham," I said again. This gets her laughing, though I don't understand why.

"Of course it is," she says as she gets off the ground. "You're named after the Angel of Thursday, so it makes sense that your middle name is that of the father of Judaism, Christianity, and Islam."

I lean my head to the side. "How do you know that?"

Dean scoffs and rolls her eyes at me. "I payed _some _attention in Bible School. Plus I admire Abraham for his faith in God giving him a son." She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't have that.

And its at this point she loses me. How could someone lack faith? But before I can question her as to why, she pulls a Sharpie from her back pocket and sits back down on the swing. Dean looks at me out of the corner of her eye and smiles like Gabriel does when he's concocted the perfect prank. Oh crap. "Gimme your arm." When I hesitate to comply, she raises an eyebrow at me. "Trust me?"

I sigh before I nod my consent, Dean pulls my arm closer and raises the sleeve of my shirt a little until my forearm is exposed. She then writes **Caspocalypse** across my wrist. I raise an eyebrow at her. "Caspocalypse?" I question. Maybe we were both wrong. Maybe she was psychotic. At least a sociopath for sure. "Can I ask you a question?" I want to see if I can learn more about Dean. Again, risking a lot for a complete stranger. But there was something... _different_ about her.

Dean looks up from her penmanship and asks, "One more please?" I nod again. She looks at me through her lashes, and with the way the twilight sun was hitting her, I knew I would always remember this moment for as long as I lived. I don't notice that she has written another nickname on my arm until Dean says, "Well?"

I look down at my forearm once more, only this time with the word **Casablanca** written there. This gets a laugh to escape my lips. "I'll take this one. _Casablanca_ is my favorite movie."

Dean smiles brightly at this. "No one appreciates the black and white anymore," she scoffs. She looks at me and our eyes connect. I can't pull away even if I wanted to. I notice that, with the lighting, that her eyes were the color of freshly mowed grass in the summertime. I forgot about how I wanted to get to know her better until Dean prompted me with "Your question?"

I look away, trying to remember what I wanted to ask her. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "My question! Yes! Why don't you have any faith?"

Her eyes go dark. "How does God claim to love everybody but the homosexuals?" she asks angrily. I reel back slightly. I had heard all the propaganda against homosexuals but I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. Homophobia was the bi-product of humanity, not God Himself.

I state my thoughts to Dean, who shrugs her shoulders noncomically. "Try telling that to the church boys at my school who tagged Sam and Adam's lockers last year."

I remembered what Gabriel had asked me to do. "Your brothers are gay?"

"Adam's bisexual," Dean says, staring off into the distant sunset, "But yeah, they are. And thank you."

I incline my head to the side in confusion. "For what?" I ask.

She finally turns to look at my face. "For not being a homophobic douchebag with his head up his ass," she answers with a small smile kissing her lips.

I let a smile grace my lips as well. "You are welcome," I reply.

After that we fall into a comfortable silence. A breeze caught her bang again, making me chuckle. "So why me?" I ask Dean.

She turns to me, staring me straight in the eyes and sincerely says, "Why not you?" She purses her lips. "Remember what I mentioned about the ex-boyfriend?" I nod and she chuckles darkly. "You're the exact opposite of that goddamn motherfuckin' son-of-a-bitch."

I tilt my head. "How do you know?"

Dean turns back towards the setting sun. "Your eyes." She doesn't elaborate, and I don't ask. I figure there will be plenty of time some other day to inquire. "So what's your favorite school subject?"

I answered with "Art," and the conversation continued to flow smoothly after that. We talked about anything and everything. School, family, favorite books, movies, music. We also talked about all the places I've been and the things I had seen. We also talked of God and Satan; Heaven and Hell; angels and demons. I had to laugh when she said she was the devil incarnate.

"You are not, I assure you," I said.

She looks me in the eye and says, "How do you know?"

I purse my lips to keep myself from falling off the swing set in laughter. "Your eyes."

This doesn't stop her, and soon we're both rolling around on the safety foam meant to replace the concrete in belly-clutching mirth. After we are able to catch or breaths, we realize what time it is. "I should probably get you home shouldn't I?" Dean asks.

I nod. "Probably, considering my parents don't know and I'm having Gabriel cover for me."

This gets, as Dean dubs it, the _eyebrow of doom_ to occur on her face. "Really? Hope your parents don't ground you. If you do, find some way to tell me and I'll take the blame," she says as we get up from the ground and begin our trek back home.

I shake my head. "I highly doubt it. This is the first time doing something without telling them first. Plus my mom likes your family, so I don't think either of us will get into any trouble."

Dean looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "At least you're optimistic."

I smile slightly. "Someone has to be."

I get a bark of laughter to leave Dean's mouth. "Okay, Mr. Snark," she says, "I've got another nickname for you: **Casassy**."

I shake my head, though I don't realize until I've said "God help me" that my mouth has unconsciously turned upwards. It's all too soon that we arrive back home.

"Well that was fun," Dean said. "Hope we can do it again sometime. Though I have a different idea of _where_."

I cant my head to the side. "What do you have in mind?" I ask calmly, even though on the inside, I felt like the Energizer bunny. _There's gonna be a next time!_ I thought excitedly.

She grin, like she feels the same way I do. "There's this restaurant called _The Roadhouse_. It's owned by my best friend's Uncle Ash." She hesitated before continuing. "Think maybe we could have a family get-together there? From what you've told me, I could use Gabriel as an ally for April Fool's Day."

I shake my head. "First: bad idea. Second: I think my mom would love to do that." I also hesitate before saying, "Goodnight, Dean," as I head up towards the front door.

"Cas, wait!" Dean calls. I turn around. "I have one more question for you: are Gabriel and Michael gay?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question, but I answer it nonetheless. "Michael has never shown any romantic interest in anyone and, like your brother Adam, Gabriel is bisexual." I tilt my head. "Why do you ask?"

Dean gives me an enigmatic smile. "I'll tell you later, okay?" Before I could even think of nodding, she's running towards her front door shouting "Sweet dreams Cas!" over her shoulder before going into the sanctuary of her house.

I shake my head in wonder as I got to my own door and stepped through the threshold. I went into the living room to check on Gabriel.

When I got into the living room, the season 1 finale for _Sherlock_ was just wrapping up. Gabriel really loved British drama, especially when the fandom was involved. I never fully grasped the enjoyment of "shipping" two fictional characters, but I guess as long as I didn't insult _Sherlock_, I wouldn't get hurt. Gabriel turned toward the sound, and when he noticed it was me, a shit-eating grin covered his face. "So Cassie, how was your little date with Dean-o?" he asks.

A furious blush spread across my face. "It wasn't a date." _But is it bad that I kind of wish it was?_

Gabriel looked like he didn't believe me for a minute, but fortunately he let it slide.

As I turned towards the stairs, Gabriel called out, "So what about Sam and Adam?"

I opened my mouth to answer, when an evil thought crosses my mind. I smirk and pretend not to hear him as I climb the stairs to my bedroom. I hear Gabriel scramble from his seat to catch up with me. "Castiel!" he whispers, remembering the rest of or family is asleep and not the type of people you wish to wake up.

I still claim not to hear him until I get to my bedroom. Before I have the chance to enter though, I feel Gabriel grab ahold of my elbow and spin me around to face him. At six foot even, I had a few inches on Gabriel, who was only five foot five inches. Still, he was intimidating as hell to look at.

I pause for a moment. _Perhaps Dean's influence is starting early_, I think before I'm pulled back to the present by honey-gold orbs glaring at me full-force.

"Castiel, please," I swear I hear Gabriel _begging_, "is there any chance for me and Mikey?"

I stare at him for about five more seconds before I finally cave. I give him a small smile and embrace him. Gabriel stands stock still for a few seconds before returning it. I lean down to whisper in his ear, "Do not fear, brother. But I'd suggest becoming friends with Sam first before being so bold enough to ask him out on a date."

Before Gabriel could even begin to form a response, I disentangle myself from our hug, shut the door to my bedroom with him still standing there gaping at me, change out of my clothes into my pajama bottoms, climb into bed, and fall asleep to the sound of Dean's laughter running through my head like a lullaby.

* * *

**_Finally! It took forever to type this! So I decided to be nice to Gabriel and give him a few extra inches than what he probably has, idk. Anyway, I'm kinda sorta having writer's block right now, ugh! Hopefully it will pass soon._**

**_And btw: this chapter has been inspired by the song _Highway to Hell _by AC/DC: watch?v=qKggnBh2Mdw and the song Dean sings is _Eleanor Rigby _by the Beatles: watch?v=GnkEZcTXu4k_**


End file.
